Manticore
The manticore is a magical creature created by biomancy, the result of a fusion of man, bat, lion, and scorpion DNA intended to create a monstrous and highly aggressive animal. This creature, because it involved Human-derived biology, is considered a violation of the Flesh Taboo. History Manticores are an artificial species created by the use of Rm, believed to be first created in the 17th century by mages who wished for intelligent, yet startlingly fierce creatures as guardians or familiars. Sadly for the world, their attempts were a rousing success, for the most part. The manticore was indeed a highly intelligent and sentient creature when it was first created, however over the generations of their species reproducing one thing was proven. Generation by generation, the manticore was losing its capacity for sentience. With each successive generation they would be less intelligent, to the point that modern manticores are only able to mimic voices, or reply with a limited and somewhat-parroted vocabulary. The current subject we have has only been able to, at most, say eight different lines, often repeating them when it is hungry. Characteristics As detailed in old documents and drawings, the manticore is a combination of human, bat, lion, and scorpion. Doubtlessly enhanced in size, the creature stands taller then most men. At around eight feet tall and about six feet long from nose to rear, the manticore is estimated to weigh around 1,500 pounds. The beast has emerald green eyes like that of the lion, with a humanoid face but leonine nose. Its lower jaw tends to jut out, revealing three rows of often-crooked teeth. Records taken from samples through history show that most manticores also have three rows of teeth on their upper jaw, but being the volatile species it is, not all manticores have this feature. The body of the beast chiefly resembles a lion, with patches of chitinous, scorpion-like armor and fur along its body, and the males of the species also display the characteristic leonine mane. On its back, the manticore has two giant bat-like wings, which it will extend when attempting to intimidate its prey. Perhaps more terrifying, these wings are fully capable of granting the manticore a limited ability to fly. This ability is limited in the sense that the manticore cannot make marathon flights as many birds do, but that matters little for the manticore's purposes. In place of the expected leonine tail, manticores possess a large scorpion tail typically arched over the back, its stinger known to carry a nasty and venomous toxin capable of poisoning and paralyzing its prey. In historical attempts at fighting against manticores, it has been found that this toxin, bizarrely, is also extremely potent when turned against its wielder. Manticore venom has been a popular tool of assassins and cutthroats throughout history, when applied to a dart, arrow, or blade. Notable details There is a living manticore located in South Side. Its handler, Sonya Hansen, uses a warehouse that she has purposely lured dozens of people to, if not more...Category:Magical creature